


Such a Good Dad

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [154]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Top Jared, Underage Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd love to see a story where Jensen is Jared's best friend's father and pushy!Jared convinces Jensen to start a relationship. Bottom!Jensen please. Maybe Jensen's son finds out when his father ends up pregnant? (I love needy Jensen too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Dad

**Prompt** : I'd love to see a story where Jensen is Jared's best friend's father and pushy!Jared convinces Jensen to start a relationship. Bottom!Jensen please. Maybe Jensen's son finds out when his father ends up pregnant? (I love needy Jensen too)

 

Jared had a major thing for his best friend’s dad. Luckily Steve was incredibly oblivious, because he knew that if Steve knew Jared fantasized about fucking his dad into the bed it might affect their friendship. Just maybe. But Jared couldn’t feel guilty about it. Jensen Ackles was one of the most gorgeous men alive. Jared was only seventeen, but he knew what his feelings were and he knew he wanted to be with Jensen. He was nothing if not stubborn, and he was _going_ to hook up with Jensen.

Jared knew Steve had basketball practice for an hour and a half after school, so instead of going straight home he swung by the Ackles’. Jensen and Steve’s father had divorced a while ago, not long after Steve was born. Personally, Jared thought anyone who divorced Jensen must be out of his mind.

Jared rung the doorbell and waited for it to open. Jensen looked surprised when he saw him, and Jared gave him his brightest smile. “Hi, Mr. Ackles. Can I come in?”

“Steve isn’t home,” Jensen said, but he opened the door for Jared.

“I locked myself out and both my parents are at work,” Jared lied. “Can I just hang out here until they come home?”

“Of course,” Jensen said. “I was just making a pie, do you want to help?”

Jared brightened and eagerly followed him into the kitchen. “I didn’t know you could bake.”

Jensen nodded. “Baking, cooking, all that stuff. I suppose people expected me to be good at keeping a house since I’m a carrier.” Jensen frowned slightly. “I’m the _mother_.”

Jared didn’t like how he said that. “I know that you’re an amazing parent, you probably are a hard worker, and you can cook. Honestly, I wish I was talented in the kitchen. I might be able to feed myself instead of getting fat on pizza.” Jared patted his flat stomach. Jensen’s eyes followed the movement. Jared purposely chose a shirt that would accentuate how muscled Jared was and he liked how Jensen’s eyes widened. "I don't think being a homemaker makes you feminine, and neither does baking. It just makes me like you more." 

“You can, uh, you can always come here for food,” Jensen stuttered. “I’m going to make that pie now.”

Jared followed him and watched his nimble hands roll out the crust. “Do you want to help with the filling?” Jensen asked. Jared eagerly accepted and let Jensen teach him how to do it. He messed up a couple times to have Jensen’s hands on him, guiding Jared to do it right. He felt pretty satisfied when the pie was in the oven. “Smells good,” Jensen remarked. “Good job, Jared.”

Jared smiled. “Well, you did most of the work.” He boldly wiped a little smudge off Jensen’s cheek. “You had some flour.”

Jensen blushed. “So, do you want to do your homework now or–,”

“I really do want to do something,” Jared interrupted. “Or… some _one._ ” He pressed his body against Jensen’s, letting the older man feel his firm body. He flexed slightly and Jensen practically drooled over his biceps. Clearly this man hadn’t gotten laid in a long time. Well, Jared was going to fix that. “Come on, Jensen.” He stroked one hand down Jensen’s arm, squeezing his elbow slightly.

"We shouldn't do this," Jensen protested. His hands rested on Jared's hips, though, and it was hard to believe he didn't want it.

"I want it," Jared said. "You want it, despite what you might think. We don't have to have sex, Jensen. We can just make out or something."

"I haven't made out since I was a teenager," Jensen muttered.

"What about your ex-husband?"

Jensen snorted. "The only time he showed me affection was when he wanted to get laid. Of course, eventually he found someone else for that."

Jared growled. "I should beat him up."

"That's very sweet," Jensen said, "and I'm sure you could take him, but I'd prefer you didn't."

"Spoilsport." Jared pouted and Jensen leaned in to kiss him.

"Aw, don't pout baby," Jensen teased. Jared glared at him but Jensen tugged Jared down onto the couch and kissed him again. "I thought we were going to make out?"

Jared smiled and let himself get wrapped up in Jensen's soft lips. His kisses were hesitant but passionate, like he wanted it but wasn't sure if he should act on his desires. Jared tried to convey how much he cared in his kiss. His tongue persuaded Jensen to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

"Steve will be home soon," Jensen murmured.

"Okay," Jared replied, continuing to kiss him. Jensen tried to pull back but Jared leaned in. "Come on, Jen. Live a little."

Jensen chuckled but stood up. "I'm going to check on the pie." He hesitated for a second and then said, "You could come over tomorrow, if you wanted. I don't have anything going on and Steve had practice."

Jared beamed. "I would really like that."

*

Jared knocked on the door at the same time and Jensen ushered him quickly, like he'd been waiting at the door. As soon as he closed the door, Jensen's lips were on his. The kiss was hungry, much less hesitant than he was yesterday. “Hi,” Jared said.

Jensen kissed him again and then smiled. “Hey, you.”

“So, are we going to make out like teenagers again?” Jared asked. “Or do something more… _hands on_?”

“Why, Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen said with mock surprise. “Are you coming on to me?”

“Was that not obvious?” Jared nuzzled his neck and then slotted their lips together again. “Was it not obvious how much I’d love to slide my dick into that tight ass of yours?”

“You could totally do that,” Jensen panted. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Jared scooped up Jensen and he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. Jensen was nuzzling his neck and biting the sensitive skin and it was getting harder and harder to keep himself upright. “Where’s—fuck, Jensen—where’s your bedroom?”

“Second door on the right,” Jensen said. “Hurry, Jared, fuck, I want to see you naked.”

Jared dropped Jensen onto the bed stripping off his clothes. Jared was pretty proud of his body, he’d worked incredibly hard to get these muscles and Jensen’s eyes conveyed how much he enjoyed Jared’s hard work.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Jensen groaned. “I just want to lick you all over. Look at these fucking muscles. Are you on steroids or something?”

“Just a lot of working out,” Jared said. “And eating healthy.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Although right now, I wouldn’t mind eating you.”

Jensen moaned. “Oh god, yes.”

Jared forced Jensen onto his stomach and shoved his thighs apart. His small, pink hole was visible. “How long has it been since anything’s been in here?”

“So long,” Jensen muttered. “Oh, much too long.”

Jared scooted down the bed until his mouth was level with Jensen’s ass. He hesitantly flicked his tongue out and tasted his ass. It was an unusual flavor, slightly bitter but not unpleasant. He continued to eat Jensen out, sticking his tongue inside as far as possible and wiggling it around. Jensen writhed on the bed and let out desperate little whines. His hips unconsciously humped the bed and Jared held him still to get a better grip. His mouth sealed over his hole and licked furiously. Jensen panted and thrashed around. “Jared, Jared, Jared!”

“Wanna get fucked?” Jared asked. “Want me to slide my big, thick cock into you?”  
“Please,” Jensen sobbed. “Oh god, yes!”

Jared shoved his fingers into Jensen’s wet hole, stretching and scissoring until he was open. Jensen pointed towards the dresser. Jared reached over and grabbed the lube Jensen was indicating. He drizzled some on his fingers and it didn’t take a lot of preparation before Jensen was squirming and begging for Jared’s dick. He was happy to oblige; he’d been having wet dreams about this man since he was 13 and now he was finally going to live it.

The first time he slid into Jensen it was ecstasy. He was tight and hot and obviously loved it. Jared started to pump his hips, his dick pulling out and then slamming in to Jensen over and over. Jensen was begging and writhing on his dick, and when Jared hit his prostate Jensen screamed. His moans became louder and his hands grabbed onto the sheets. Jared pounded away at him desperately, his cock diamond hard and loving the sensation of Jensen’s ass. It was continuous pleasure.

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen panted. “Oh god, you’re amazing! Harder, please, harder!”

Jared put all of his strength into the thrusts and the headboard slammed against the wall. It probably left a dent, but all that was in his mind was how hot Jensen was and how desperate he was to come. Jensen screamed again and then his body spasmed in orgasm. He clenched down on Jared’s cock and Jared dug his nails into Jensen’s skin. He came inside Jensen and then collapsed down beside him.

“Steve will be home,” Jensen mumbled.

“Hm,” Jared was already halfway asleep. “I’ll sneak out the window.”

*

Jared got a frantic call from Jensen and raced over after school. He didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t Jensen’s declaration of, “I’m pregnant.”

Jared felt dizzy. He sank to the ground and put his head between his knees. “Fuck.”

Jensen looked scared. “We didn’t use protection, and I’m a carrier, and…” He let Jared fill in the blanks. “It was so stupid. I don’t know—I don’t want to get rid of it, Jared.”

“Then don’t,” Jared replied. He stood up, slightly less bewildered. “And I’m going to help you.”

“You’re just a kid,” Jensen protested.

“I’m not just a kid. I’ll be 18 in a few weeks, and I’ll get a job and I’ll help you.”

“Your parents will _kill me_ ,” Jensen hissed. “I could go to jail.”

“I’m above the age of consent,” Jared protested. “You’re not just some fling to me, Jensen. And there’s a child inside you that’s fifty percent me. I’m going to take care of you.”

“What about college?” Jensen said.

“I’ll go in state. I’ll get a job, come home on weekends--,” Jared gripped his hands tightly. “We can do this, Jensen.”

Neither of them heard the door open, but they both heard the loud, “What the hell?”

Jared and Jensen sprung apart, Steve’s shocked expression hiding nothing. “What’s going on?”

Jared said, “Nothing,” At the same time Jensen said, “I’m pregnant.” They both looked at each other, fearful of Steve’s reaction.

“Stop looking like I’m going to freak out,” Steve grunted. “I knew Jared had a crush on you, Dad. It was totally obvious.”

Jared blushed bright red. Jensen looked shocked and said, “You’re really not upset?”

“Nah.” Steve stared at him for a long time, and then said, “I’m not going to have to start calling Jared ‘dad,’ will I?”


End file.
